Children of Weyard
by LadyCedar
Summary: Weyard seems doomed until a prophesy starts to unfold, a prophesy concerning the children of Weyard
1. Prologue

I do not own Golden sun, at all, not a sausage.

* * *

Weyard was doomed, all hope seemed lost but then a prophesy started to come true, a prophesy concerning the future and the children of Weyard...

* * *

**Prologue**

A hooded figure sat on the roof and peered into the attic window as he had been doing for so many nights now and watched the girl sleeping inside.

It was almost midnight and the stars were strangely brighter than usual. The figure pulled his cloak closer around himself and waited for the nearby church bells to chime midnight.

He looked at the sleeping girl intently. She was fifteen years old and already had a wisdom about her that took many people decades to learn. Even now, she could sense disturbances in her homeland and it was obvious that it bothered her as she tossed and turned in her sleep and her face screwed up in pain every now and then.

As it turned midnight a wind picked up and died down as soon as it had appeared, now a red headed girl took her place on the roof next to the hooded figure.

"You should be wearing your cloak." He said. "And you know you're psyenergy is limited in this world, you shouldn't have teleported here."

"You're no fun Markus." The red hed replied. " I lost my cloak at HQ and it was urgent, I needed to use psyenergy."

"What's wrong Izz?" He asked worriedly.

"It's the head quarters." She replied sadly. "It's been destroyed." Markus inhaled sharply.

"Then it's being moved?" He asked. Izz nodded. "This is terrible."

"I know, luckily no one was hurt and documents were reasonably undamaged."

"That's not what I meant." Markus began. "Well I suppose now it shall be moved to My school as proposed last year?" Izz nodded. He sighed. "Than that means Sam will have to deal with things really quickly." He said looking at Sam sleeping inside.

"You don't mean she is to be told?" Izz gasped. "She can't, it was agreed by the elders no one is to be told untill they are 16 or it is an emergency."

"This is an emergency Izz." Markus argued. "She goes to that school too. She is aware of disturbances, she will notice. And if you hadn't noticed, the Head Quarters being blown up means the first part of the prophesy has come true. I don't think this can wait until she is sixteen Izz."

"Well I don't approve. She won't be ready." Izz murmured.

"She was born ready in my opinion. I have posed as her classmate for five years and in that time she has given me no reason to doubt her ability."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"What about the one you were guarding? Victoria? What about her?" Markus asked Izz.

"What about her?"

"Well now she has no school where will she go? I think she should be sent to mine and Sam's. She will need to be told too."

"What?" Izz demanded.

"All four of them need to be told. The prophesy is coming true and they are the only ones who can stop it."

"Maybe." Izz sighed. "We'll discuss it with the eldars later."

"I guess we had better go help out move HQ then." Markus said standing up suddenly. Izz nodded and stood up too. Markus took one last look at Sam and then the two figures on the roof vanished.


	2. Dreams

Well here's the next installment for you all

I do not own Golden sun

* * *

Chapter one- Dreams

Sam awoke at 9 am the next moring upon hearing the shrill buzz of her alarm clock.

She sat up and looked around here room. She felt as if she had had a wierd dream but could not remember what happened, just that it has happened. She had a feeling something wasn't right.

She forgot about these feelings though as her stomach rumbled loudly and made her way sleepily downstairs for breakfast.

"I'm going golfing today, want to come?" Her father asked her as she ate her cornflakes. Sam pulled a face.

"No, it's ok dad, I'd just slow you down, I was planning on going to Vicki's anyway to help her with her music homework." sam replied. This was a lie but her father wasn't to know that. In fact she would probably be listening to loud music and sitting in the garden all day doing nothing in particular.

"Ok Sam. I'm going in half an hour, so if you change your mind you'd better let me know quick."

"Like , I said dad, already have plans, otherwise I would have loved to have gone with you."

"Ok." He said kissing her forhead and then retreated into the garage to scavage for his golf balls.

An hour later Sam was lying down in the long grass and watching tree branches sway gently in the breeze. She tried to remember the dream she had last night but still no details came forward. She was about to go inside for a snack when her mobile phone started ringing.

"Sam, it's vicki, you've got to come over, It's an emergency! You've got to come over right away!" Her best friends shreiked downt he phone.

"Woah, V!" Sam exclaimed. "Slow down, what's wrong?"

"My computer just crashed and I've lost everything on it, luckyly I printed off all my homework out yesterday apart from one, my music recording, I mean because you can't print noise can you, well not unless you've got one of these cool machines like on CSI but-"

"Vicki, as unfortunate as that is what does this have to do with me?" Sam said.

"Well." Vicki began slowing down. "I need your help with redoing it, can you come round with your flute? It's going to accompany my piano piece, what do you think?"

Sam didn't reply, she was thinking about what she had told her dad earlier.

_"I was planning on going to Vicki's anyway to help her with her music homework."_

Wierd.

"Sam?" Vicki asked.

"Oh right, erm, sure, sounds good, I'll be over in ten minutes, might stop at the newsagents ont the way and pick up some chocolate though."

"Thanks Samm, you're a life saver." Vick said happily then hung up.

Sam put her shoes on, made sure entrances into the house were locked and set off for Vicki's house.

She had been Vicki's friend all of here life. Their mothers had gone to school together but had lost contact after collage. They met up again after years when they were in the same maternity ward expecting their first children, Samantha and Victoria.

Sam and Vicki had gone to the same school until the age of 11 when the time came to move to high school. Both girls were accepted into the local grammer school but unlike Vicki, Sam could not afford the fees and so was sent to the local comprehensive instead. Even that didn't stop the girls friendship though, they met up every Friday and would call each other most days.

In the newsagents Sam bought a big bag of marshmallows because she knew Vicki hated them. She was about to leave the shop when she noticed a newspaper with the headline ' GRAMMER SCHOOL IN ARSON ATTACK'. There was a black and white picture of a burned out building.Suddenly Sam remembered something, her dream maybe, where a building was alight and people were rushing out of it.

Sam read the first paragraph and realised with a start that it was Vicki's school. She bought a copy and ran the rest of the way to Vicki's house.

"Vicki, It's Sam, open up, I have bad news." Sam said knocking on the front door

"You haven't brought your flute." Vicki said. Sam slapped her head for forgetting. "How am I supposed to do my homework now?"

"You won't need to V." Sam said showing her the newspaper. Vicki looked confused then turned white.

"My...school."

"Yeah."

Nothing more was said for a few minutes as the news sunk in.

"Does it say what happened?" Sam asked thinking of her flashback. "Were there people involved? Inside the school I mean?" Vicki looked at Sam like she was mad.

"It was in the middle of the night in the summer holidays Sam. Besides, the paper says no one was there. There are no suspects though."

"Oh." Sam said and then things went quiet again.

"I wonder if Izz will know anything more." Vicki said to herself.

"Izz?" Sam asked.

"Izzabelle Batley. She is the daughter of our headmaster. She might know more. She's my friend, we are in al the same classes, it's wierd, sometimes I think she can see right into me, she knows how I work." Vicki trailed off after seeing the hurt look on Sam's face. "But she will never be as good as friend to me as you have. Besides, she can't read my mind like you can." She joked. Sam laughed nervously, she knew Vicki was joking but still it scared Sam, one of these days she was going to let her secret slip.

"Aren't you going to call her then?" Sam asked Vicki trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure." Vicki said picking up the phone and dialing. "There's a picture of her over there Sam, in between the one of us at the beach and my grandparents."

Sam went over to the windowslil where the photo frames where. Sam looked at the photo of a girl their age with bright red hair. She studied the photo as Vicki spoke with the actual person on the phone. Sam only started listening when she heard the name of her school, Woodhead, being mentioned.

"What about my school?" Sam asked when Vicki had hung up.

"Well students need somewhere to go to be taught don't they, they're being moved to other schools in the area, Izz and I are going to Woodhead." Vicki explained.

"This is so wonderful!" Sam squealed. "Although sad about your school but we can see each other on a daily basis now, and I can meet this Izz now."

"Yeah." Vicki said smiling. "You'll like her. And I can get to meet this Markus at last eh?"

"I guess."sam replied blushing. Vicki laughed.

For the rest of the holiday nothing much happened. Sam and Vicki did what they normally, hung out, played video games and went shopping.

The night before the new school year started Sam was really excited. It was her final year in school and her best friend was coming along for the ride. Despite the fact she thought she would never get to sleep she did in a matter of seconds after her head hitting the pillow.

_"All four of them will be told tomorrow then?" A girl asked. Sam couldn't see her properly but could tell she was her age and had red hair._

_"Yes, the eldars have agreed it is for the best." Another voice added. Sam looked around and saw a blurrey teen,this time a boy with black hair._

_"And what about after that?" Yet another teen asked, this time another girl with brown hair._

_"We'll see how they react. Then we shall see when we start training them." A final voice said. It belonged to a blonde boy and even though she couldn't see him properly she knew who it was. She was about to reach out to him._

_"Markus..."_

She woke up suddenly with her arm in the air.

"What a wierd dream." She mumbled to herself and fell right back asleep.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Any good things? Any bad things? If you have any comments or suggestions I will gladly accept them.

Until next time then xxx


	3. Awakening

Hey folks, it's me again, here with chapter 2. I would just like to say an enourmous thank you to Kd7sov for your kind words and encouragement. I do hope this doesn't dissapoint you

Oh yeah, I do not own Gloden Sun or The Lost Age

* * *

Chapter 2- Awakening

The next morning was a mad panic as Sam tried to stop herself hyperventilating enough to get herself into her uniform and her holiday homework collected and into her school bag.

"Have you got everything you need?" Her father asked her as she opened the door with a piece of toast in her mouth.

"I think so dad." She replied removing the toast.

"Books?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Money?"

Yes."

"Brain?"

"Dad!"

"Yes dear?"

"You're terrible."

"I know." He said smiling. Sam tutted.

"I'm going to miss my bus."

"You'd better get going then. And tell Vicki I said 'hi' for me ok?"

"Yes dad, love you." She replied running out of the door.

He looked out of the widow and saw his daughter running to the bus stop at the end of the street. She had grown into such a lovely young lady and had adapted quite well to not having a mother. He knew she was already harnessing her psyenergy, and he knew time was running out until she had to be told the truth. Less than a year remained until her 16th birthday and then it would be all over. She had been revising so hard for her exams all summer and it broke his heart to know she probably would not be able to take them, her life had already been set from the day she was born thanks to the prophesy and her being the 50th generation after the great heroes. At least she had Victoria he thought, Vicki would help her.

He always thought it was astonishing how close the two girls were, that they had sought each other out instinctively when they were nothing more than toddlers. They would be all right when the time came. He hoped so anyway.

"Hi Sam." Vicki said quietly as she joined her at the bus stop.

"Hey V." Sam replied with a mouthful of toast. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Vicki said. _'I feel sick'_

"Are you sure you aren't feeling sick or anything?" Sam asked. Vicki looked at her and then at the floor.

"A little."

"Well there's no need." Sam said cheerfully. "You'll see, Woodhead is great, you could actually take up drama now, and they didn't do that at your school did they? And I'll introduce you to all of my friends and, um...we only have five lessons a day, not seven so you can get home before 5pm."

Vicki was about to reply when the bus arrived.

"How many people go here?" Vicki said in awe ten minutes later looking at the crowds of students.

"Um, about 2000, why?" Sam replied seeing if she could spot any of her friends.

"Wow, there were only about 200 kids at mine." Vicki said quietly as Sam dragged her through the crowd and into the main building to the school office. Sam knocked on the frosted glass window which slid back and revealed a bored looking secretary.

"Yes?" The secretary asked.

"My friend Victoria has been sent here from the grammar school. She was wondering which form she is in and what her timetable is." Sam replied as Vicki stood behind her and looked around at the new surroundings. The receptionist walked over to her computer and sat down with a sigh.

"Victoria did you say?" The receptionist asked monotonously. Sam nodded. The receptionist gave another dramatic sigh and printed out a sheet of paper with the timetable on it. "You're in Y17 for form with Dr. Toczek" She said handing Vicki her timetable.

"Next door to me then." Sam said smiling. "Doc Toc is cool too, she's nice, a bit high pitched but nice." Vicki just nodded. "Come on then." Sam said moving out of the way so a worried looking second year could get to the office. "Let's get you acquainted with your new school."

Sam gave Vicki a tour of the grounds and buildings and telling her where her lessons were and what teachers she had.

"It's so big here." Vicki said.

"You're worried." Sam said, it was not a question but a statement. "Well for the first few days how about I escort you to your lessons? Just until you get to know the place, by the end of the week you'll know the place like the back of your hand."

"Thanks Sam. There's just one place you haven't shown me" Vicki said looking at her timetable. "The music rooms." Sam smiled.

"Follow me."

The music rooms were on the other side of the school, so the noise wouldn't disturb other classes. It was the newest building in the school and most people who had taken music did it just so they wouldn't be frozen by drafts in the winter. There were 5 rooms, three lesson rooms, a store room for student's instruments and a recording room.

"If you want to talk about your piano lessons you'll need to see Mr. Clark in that room there." Sam pointed out. "I'll just be in here asking Mr. Rodgers which night swing band practice will be on this year." She said and left.

Vicki took a deep breath and entered the room Sam had mentioned. There was no one there apart from a boy with blonde hair leaning on the teacher's desk.

"Hi." He said smiling at her. "You must be new here. Are you waiting for Mr. Clark?"

"Yes. I was told to ask him about my piano lessons. I'm Vicki by the way." She said holding out her hand. The boy shook it.

"Markus. I'm in year 11."

"Markus Tolbi?" She asked.

"Yes. How did you..." A look of comprehension dawned on his face. "You're Sammy's Vicki aren't you? She'd said you'd be starting here. It's a real shame about your school." Vicki looked at him, he really did look as if he mean it when he said he was sorry.

"Do you know someone who goes there?"

"Yes. You're friends with her actually, Izzabelle?"

"Yes. Wow, that's weird. How do you know her?" Vicki asked.

"Don't know, we just kind of came together." He said looking at the floor. "So is Sam about then? I need to talk to her."

"Yes, she's in the class across the corridor. Something about swing band." Vicki replied.

"We'll wait outside for her then. Mr. Clark doesn't seem to be coming." He said and got up from the desk and started to leave the classroom. Vicki followed him.

"MARKUS!" Sam yelled as she came out of Mr. Rodger's classroom and gave him a big hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine." Markus said looking at the floor again. "Look I can't stay long, I just need to tell you that there is a student council meeting after school in the head's office."

"It's a bit short notice isn't it? I mean I was supposed to go home with Vicki tonight." Sam said.

"Well she can come too, in fact I think she could be put on council too you know, um, to see how ours is like to hers and stuff." They both looked at Vicki.

"Sounds cool with me." She said.

"I'll see you later then." Markus said then ran off.

"Is he usually like that?" Vicki asked after he had gone.

"No, he's always really kind and considerate; he always has a minute for everyone. I mean I've never been able to read him but he's always seemed so genuine."

"Read him?"

"Nothing." Sam said sighing. "Come on, lets get back to the main yard before form bell rings."

The rest of the morning was filled with introductions and catching up. Sam had art all morning whereas Vicki had Biology. To Vicki's delight Izz was in her Biology class and they were placed at the same desk. At lunch time the two made their way over to a dinner table where Sam was in a heated discussion with two boys about which Legend of Zelda game was the best.

"It has to be Ocarina of Time, no argument, it's a classic." Sam argued.

"But Majora's Mask is always overlooked. The task of doing certain things in 3 Zelda days is so challenging, it's a lot more intense than Ocarina." A boy with short fluffy looking brown hair said. Vicki had been introduced to him this morning. His name was Alex.

"But how can you not love Wind Waker?" Another boy with spiky grey hair said. His name was Daniel. "The graphics are awesome and the characters are so much more believable, plus it helps out continuity theories about the different Zelda games."

"I've always loved the Oracle games for Gameboy." Izz cut in. They all looked at her. "I'm Izzabelle by the way. Izz for short if you please though. I came form the grammar school."

The boys and Sam greeted her and Vicki and then introduced themselves to Izz.

"So what's the deal with the council meeting tonight?" Daniel asked.

"I know, bit short notice." Alex added.

"I guess we'll you'll see when you get there." Izz said smirking. The others looked at her.

"Do you know something?" Vicki asked her.

"Oh, look at the time!" Izz said suddenly standing up. "I erm, have to be somewhere, somewhere else, see you later" and then she left.

"What a strange girl." Alex said.

"Cute though!" Daniel said smirking. Sam hit him on the head.

The rest of the afternoon the people at the table had separate lessons. For Sam she had a flute lesson and then double philosophy. Vicki had double maths then English lit. Alex had Philosophy then Double French. Daniel had Physical Education then double construction and Izz had French then double Physical education.

At last, at three pm the end bell rang and students gratefully started making their way home. That is of course everyone but Sam, Vicki, Alex and Daniel who were waiting outside the head's office.

"Aren't there more people on the council?" Vicki asked.

"Well yes, there are 12 people on it from ever year. I don't know why it's only us here." Alex said.

"Maybe they have already gone inside?" Daniel proposed.

"Maybe." Sam said and bent down to look through the keyhole. "Yes, they have, I can see Markus! Come on, let's go in."

They entered the room only to find 4 other people there and not a few dozen like they had expected. Suddenly last night's dream came back to Sam.

_"All four of them will be told tomorrow then?" A girl asked. Sam couldn't see her properly but could tell she was her age and had red hair._

_"Yes, the elders have agreed it is for the best." Another voice added. Sam looked around and saw a blurry teen, this time a boy with black hair._

_"And what about after that?" Yet another teen asked, this time another girl with brown hair._

_"We'll see how they react. Then we shall see when we start training them." A final voice said. It belonged to a blonde boy and even though she couldn't see him properly she knew who it was. She was about to reach out to him._

_"Markus..."_

Markus was there in the office. So was the red headed girl which she now knew was Izz. The brunette and the boy with black hair were there too.

"What are you going to tell us?" Sam asked. Everyone looked at her. Vicki, Dan and Alex looked confused. Markus looked to the floor and Izz smirked.

"You were right Markus, she is a perceptive one." She said. Now Sam looked confused too.

"Do not worry, what we are about to tell you is not bad news, it is probably news you have been waiting to hear all of your lives." The boy with black hair said. The other four looked as confused as ever. Izz sighed.

"There's a prophesy." She began. "It involves you four."

"A very special prophesy." The brunette girl continued. "A prophesy which will decide the fate of our world."

Sam, Vicki, Dan and Alex looked at each other. They didn't know if they liked what they were hearing but at the same time could not doubt the feeling of sudden clarity welling up inside them. They looked at Markus who had yet to speak. He looked up and at each of them but could not meet their eyes.

"You're adepts." He said.

At that moment something woke up inside of all of them. Something that had been tormenting them for years.

* * *

So, what did you think? And can you guess which adept is which (there's one of each element) from their character or the lessons they're in? Please let me know if you have any comments or suggestions.

Thanks for reading, fairy-lou xxxx


	4. Lead into Gold and Stuff

Thanks again to kd7sov for reviewing, you were half right with your predictions. Well done. Also thanks to FluffyShrekGirl for reviewing, it means so much to me, thanks. Well without futher hesitation I give you chapter 3.

I do not own Golden Sun

PS, sorry it took so long, I snapped a tendon and this wasn't really the most important thing on my mind.

* * *

Chapter 3- Lead into Gold and Stuff

The four friends looked at each other not knowing what to do. Finally Alex spoke.

"What do you mean by adepts?" He asked. The other 4 sighed then smiled.

"There is an acient world this one grew from. The powers of alchemy rein there and there are tribes of people who have the power to rule elements." The boy with black hair began. Daniel interrupted him.

"Alchemy? You mean like medievil wackos trying to turn lead into gold and stuff like that?" The other adepts guffawed.

"Please." The brown haired girl snorted. "The real alchemy is the foundation of all existance in our homeworld. It is not a force to be reckoned with."

"Then why are we here?" Sam asked. All eyes turned to her. "Someone or something must be messing with this power or you wouldn't need us."

Everyone looked taken aback apart from Izz.

"Well I must say you were right Markus. She is a perceptive one." She said smiling. "You're right Sam, you are needed, all four of you, to fulfill the prophesy we mentioned a few minutes ago."

"I don't believe it. None of this makes any sense!" Vicki shouted.

"Doesn't it?" Izz said smirking. "Then how do you explain this?" She said, a flickering ball of fire appeared in her palm. No one was surprised by this, as if a girl making fire appear was the most normal thing int he world. Vicki looked at the floor.

"Can we all do that?" Dan asked excitedly.

"No." Markus said cooly. "Each one of you will have different powers, one for each element."

"Good." Alex muttered. "I don't think I'd like using fire." The boy with black hair beamed at him.

"There are 4 elements." Izz baegan. "I am a Mars adept and I can wield fire. Jupiter adepts like Markus control the winds. Mercury adepts like Troy," The black haired boy gave a small bow, "Control waters. And finally venus adepts like Rose the brunette have the power over earth."

"I'm a Mercury adept then." Alex said.

"You are." Troy said smiling. "And a very tuned in one at that."

"I think I'm a Venus adept. I don't know why, just something about it feels right when I say it in my head." Dan confided.

"Yup." Rose beamed. "Isn't it fabulous? They know who they are! Well what about you two?" She said looking at Sam and Vicki. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Jupiter." She said cooly. Markus nodded. All eyes were now on Vicki.

"M-mars." She stuttered quietly.

"You have awoken then." Izz stated. "Good. Now we shall discuss training."

"Training?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Troy began. "You need to be trained in hand to hand combat, summoning and psyenergy before you can enter our world."

"Your world?" Alex enquired.

"Weyard." Markus wispered. Suddenly a shiver ran down everyone's spine and they suddenly seemed more attentive.

"That's where the prophesy began is it? Weyard?" Sam asked, the name of the world flowing off her tongue like sweet silk.

"It is." Rose nodded.

"But what is this prophesy about? You've told us we're part of it and it predicted something bad but you never said exactly what the prophesy was about." Vicki asked. Markus, Izz, Rose and Troy looked taken aback. They looked at each other then finally Troy spoke.

"Very well, but first you need to know what happened before. You need to know the story of the great heroes."

"Centuaries ago eight heroes embarked on a dangerous quest to restore the power of alchemy to Weyard." Izz added. "Their names were Isaac the Brave, Felix the Noble, Garet the Strong, Jenna the Determined, Ivan the Reliable, Sheba the Mystic, Piers the Wise and Mia the Sincere."

"To restore the alchemy they needed to travel many thousands of miles and put the elemental stars in their rightfil place atop of the four ancient lighthouses." Rose continiued.

"When the task was complete Weyard was saved and the Golden Sun rose in the sky. But all was not well. An acient curse was placed upon the people of weyard that day. Desperate, the two jupiter adepts Ivan and Sheba used all of their psyenergy foresee the future and how to break the curse. What they saw is the prophesy." Markus said slowly. All eyes were intently on him. "The prophesy states that even though the great heroes awoke the Golden Sun the darkness had not been vanquished and by the 50th generation of the heroes Weyard would be on the brink of destruction. Only the fiftieth decendants of the heroes had the power to either break the curse and either restore peace or destroy weyard compleately."

Everyone was silent for a few moments.

"We are the fiftieth decendants then? Us four?" Alex asked.

"Yes. As are we." Markus replied. "Eight heroes. Eight decendants."

"How come you know about all of this, you seem like you've known all this years." Vicki pointed out.

"We have, we were raised in Weyard in a secret tribe founded by the heores dedicated to breaking the curse and protecting the bloodline." Rose explained.

"How come we were'nt brought up in weyard then? If we are the children of the prophesy shouldn't we have required the most protection?" Sam asked.

"The prophesy required that just as the great heroes would be split into two different parties just as the great heroes were. You had to be placed here for your and our safety. Weyard is a dangerous place and even the purest of people can be changed into the foulest creature."

"But why?" Dan asked. "I thought you said the Golden Sun had risen. Isn't that going to make people happier having a big old smiling sun?"

"It's true things were good for a while, almost a centuary and a half in fact but wherever there is light there is darkness to fight it. Because there was so much light in peoples lives the darkness grew and grew unused. When finally it grew so strong not even the SUn could stop the inevitable destruction the people fell into." Markus said.

The eight did not speak. The four raised on Earth taking in the news theotehr four had been brought up with while they watched their reactions.

"When are we to start training then?" Sam asked.

"You will learn more tomorrow. But for now we must leave." Troy said glancing at the clock on the wall. " I suggest you all have a good night's rest for tomorrow the fun begins." He smirked.

Sam and Vicki had a quiet bus ride home, neither of them wanting to say much. When Sam entered the front door she found her father standing in the hallway waiting for her. She looked at his face and knew he knew. Suddenly all the day's commotion caught up with her and she burst into tears. Her father pulled her into a hug and they stayed that way for several minutes until Sam stopped crying.

"Sorry." She said sniffling.

"It's ok Sam. It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. You're going to be fine."

"Was it you or mum who was the decendant?" She asked. Her father looked tense for a moment then softened.

"We both were. Your mother the direct decendant of Sheba and I of Ivan."

"What was she like?" SAm asked hoping that, after all these years, and the truth coming out that she could finally ask that question.

"She was strong. And very skilled with her psyenergy. And a beautiful intelligent girl like you." He said getting teary.

"Thanks dad." She said huggin him again. "I think i'm going to go to bed now, the news has taken a lot out of me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Instead of going to sleep though she pulled out a dusty old photo album from under her bed and smiled over all the pictures of her parents when they were younger.

* * *

Thanks for reading. What did you think? 

TTFN, Fairy-lou xxx


End file.
